Love, Loss, and Lies
by Jinnx
Summary: RobinxRavenxRedX triangle... Red X and Robin both realize that they are falling head over heels for Raven.
1. Chapter 1

Love, Loss and Lies

Chapter 1

Red X watched the video of him fighting the Teen Titans, one by one. And winning. He had just kicked the green guy known as Beast Boy's butt, who was now struggling to get out of the red gluey substance shaped like a x that held him down.

The annoyingly naïve alien girl came after him next.

She kicked him hard in the back, and he used the momentum to roll into a somersault. Running at Starfire, dodging her starbolts, he jumped and tackled her to the ground, pinning her with another sticky X. The metal man or Cyborg was next, leaving the two more powerful, the two birds, last. Red X grabbed a metal pipe from the ground and flipped backwards over to Cyborg, carefully avoiding his sonic blast. When he was close enough he faked to the left. He went right and shoved the metal pipe up into the sonic cannon part of his arm, which Red X knew from so many carefully studied fights, acted similar to a pressure point. Cyborg's entire system went haywire. To stop him from correcting himself, Red X yanked out Cyborg's memory card. Red X knew that there were many more where that particular one came from, but this was just for now. He would have to destroy the rest later.

Boy Wonder was next, or as Red X preferred, Boy Blunder. Robin came in with a kick to his side. Red X caught his foot and pulled it forward and shoved it back, as hard and fast as he could. Robin fell but leapt up, ready to fight. They continued to fight, repetitively knocking each other down and quickly jumping up. As Red X watched the screen he noticed a pattern. Robin's fighting techniques were repetitive. Right punch, left punch, right round house kick, left hand chop to neck. Stomach left open, unprotected. Left punch, right punch, left roundhouse kick, right hand chop to neck. Stomach still left unprotected. If only Red X had noticed during the fight. The end of Robin would have come a lot faster then it had. But he hadn't. They continued to fight until Red X pulled out a bottle of sleeping gas. Robin tried, Red x gave him that. Robin had just received a shot right to his face. It took him a full 43 seconds to drift into unconsciousness. Usually it took 15 maybe 20 seconds.

Next and last was Red X's favorite Titan. Raven, the gothic bird. Raven the beautiful sorceress. She was Red X's favorite because one, she was so freaking stubborn and two, she was actually a challenge, unlike Animal Boy, Ms. Naïve, and Metal Man. Robin was a challenge also, he had to admit, but not in the same way.

They were both a challenge to fight, but Raven was more of a challenge not to flirt with. Whenever she was around, it was all he cold do not to be Jason the 17 year old guy behind the mask. He didn't know what it was or why. So he just blamed it on hormones. But inside he knew it was something more. He loved how even if he had her pinned to the ground or had covered her mouth so she couldn't chant her mantra, she still wouldn't give up. She wasn't all that stubborn, no, she was determined. He loved how every day she was out there risking her life to save other people. He loved how she was able to stay emotionless, monotone. He knew that took real talent. He had tried, but he could have a bad temper. He loved how she was able to deal with her horrible past. How she was actually able to get up everyday and live her life.

He turned his attention back to the screen. While the rest of the team had been fighting, she had been meditating, waiting her turn. Red X jumped up next to her and whispered something in her ear. The tape hadn't picked up what he had said, but Red X remembered. "Time to dance, babe." That was what he said. Because fighting her was like dancing. The graceful way she moved to dodge each punch and kick thrown at her. The way he dodged her black aura. Her punches and kicks. It all moved to a silent rhythm. It was all like dancing. Spin, twirl, one step left, two steps back. Whenever he did this he fought the urge to grab her hand and pull her close to his chest. The only thing Red X didn't like was the look Robin gave Raven before each fight. He had it on all the tapes. Raven never seemed to notice or at least acknowledge the look. It was like Robin wanted to tell her something. He looked sad, maybe even a little desperate. For what, Red X didn't know, but he was determined to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Love, Loss, and Lies

Chapter 2

Back at the tower, Raven was busy healing Robin's wounds from their last battle with Plasmus. Plasmus had thrown some of his red goo at Robin and actually hit his target. Amazing.

Robin was gazing up at Raven as she focus her energy on healing Robin's burns.

"What's up, Robin?"

"Huh?" Robin replied.

"You're staring at me with a weird expression on your face. What's up?" she asked again. Robin blushed. Raven let it slid away, unnoticed.

"Nothing." Robin stated. But the truth was that he was thinking about Raven. He knew that he had fallen for her. He had for a while. He just wasn't ready to admit it yet. But the closer he got to admitting it, the more it seemed like a bad idea. Robin had enemies. A lot. All the people he had thrown in jail. All those people's friends and family. And then just your random villains, like Slade and Red X.

Red X. Robin hated him. For all Robin knew, Red X was just out there to steal. Robin could not figure out his motive. Was he out there for money? The precious artifacts? The thrill of almost always getting caught but slipping right through the Titan's fingers each time? Robin didn't know. And then Slade seemed only interested in getting Robin to be his apprentice. And hurting the rest of the team. Robin knew that Slade would figure out that he liked Raven. Slade was always figuring out new stuff like that about the Titans. How he was able to figure everything out, Robin didn't know. Slade would figure out that Raven was his weakness. And that could not happen. Robin did not want to bring Raven any more unnecessary problems. That's the last thing he would want to do. Slade would end up hurting Raven even more just to get to him. Or maybe he was just losing his nerve. Robin, fearless leader of the Teen Titans, was scared of getting rejected by a girl. She really was his weakness. Even more of a reason not to tell.

_ RING, RING._ The alarm. Robin ran to the main room with Raven by his side. Cyborg and Beast Boy were already there and Starfire was flying in.

"It's Red X, _again_."

"_Ahhh…_man I just finished fixing my hair from the last time we fought him."

"Doesn't matter, Beast Boy. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Love, Loss, and Lies

Chapter 3

It was basically the same as the last fight, Red X noticed. Bring down Grass Stain, Naïve Alien, and Metal Man. Fight Robin then Raven. Bringing down Robin was a lot easier then last time. Now all Red X had to do was dodge Robin's kicks and punches and aim at Robin's stomach. It worked. It wasn't long before Robin was on his knees, coughing up blood. Red X bent down at Robin's side. Chuckling, he said, "Don't worry, Boy Blunder, I'll take good care of your girlfriend." Robin's eyes widened but then Red X pressed Robin's pressure point. He collapsed. _Time to dance._

Raven was floating in her lotus position, waiting her turn to fight. She closed her eyes, chanting her mantra. _Azerath, Metrion, Zintos. Azerath, Metrion, Zintos. _She paused. She felt a presence to her left. She turned her head, quickly, long purple hair billowing in the wind, pale skin glowing in the moonlight. She was beautiful, Red X noticed. Oh God_, _he wasn't falling for her, was he? That would be horrible. To be in love with the enemy. But that was wrong. _She _wasn't the enemy. That was Robin. Red X didn't know why. He just hated him. The feeling, he was sure, was mutual.

"Well, are we gonna fight, X? Or as you put it, dance? Or are you just gonna stand there staring?" She didn't bother adding _at me_. It went unsaid. Red X blushed. Thank God, he was wearing his mask.

"No, let's dance." Raven smiled mischievously.

"Okay, X. _Azerath, Metrion, Zintos." _ A large metal beam, glowing black, was hurled at him. He dodged it easily and backflipped over to her. He was too close, Raven decided, to be using her powers. So she switched over to the martial arts Robin taught her. She was good. She could even give Robin a run for his money. Robin. She glanced over at him quickly. Bleeding, unconscious. Not good.

"Hurry up, X. I have to go heal Robin." Under his mask Red X scowled. There it was again. Jealousy. It was a bitch.

"I don't think so, Rae…you see, I'm just having to much fun." She threw a kick at his side. He caught her foot and she tripped, falling backwards. He dropped down on her, pinning down her arms with his hands.

"Get off, X! Azerath, Metr--" Red X had clamped his hand down over her mouth, smiling as she glared at him.

"Till next time, Rae." He lifted up the lower part of his mask and kissed her. And it was not just some peck on the cheek. No. It was a hard and deep kiss. Raven let out a gasp in surprise and the kiss deepened. Raven did not know what to think. Sure, she had flirted with Red X, but that was only because he flirted with her. And she enjoyed it. It was just fun flirting. Even if you did not like the guy. It was just amusing. She did not know how she felt about X.

Suddenly, she felt his body disappear from it's position on top of her. She glanced up just in time to see his red cloak vanish behind a large, wooden box. She sat up, putting her fingertips to first her lips then, her temples. She needed tea and meditaion, badly. Raven walked though the rows of boxes, looking for the rest of the defeated team. She levitated Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg into the back of the T-car. She grabbed a spare memory card and slid it into Cyborg.

"Did we win? Did we finally capture the little twerp?"

"No, Cy. Can you take them back home?" she asked, gesturing to Starfire and Beast Boy.

"No problem, Rae. Are you going to take care of Rob?"

"Yeah. I'll see you back at the tower."

Raven found him lying between two boxes. He was bleeding from the many cuts and scrapes all over his body. Raven sighed as she knelt down next to him. She put her hands on his chest as they started to glow blue. His shallow breathing deepened as he healed. He had internal bleeding. Brilliant. That would take up a lot of her energy to heal. She was going to have to drive his motorcycle back. She defiantly did not have enough energy to teleport Robin, Robin's motorcycle, and her home. At least she knew how to drive one. She used to own one. Back when she still live in Azerath. It had been black, purple, and jade. It had been one of the few things that had given her joy.

She finished healing Robin and had teleported him back while he was still asleep. She smiled at the familiar feeling of the wind in her hair as she sped though the streets of Jump City. But the ride ended to soon. She was back home.

Unbeknownst to Raven, Red X lay watching on the rooftops. Getting up, he jumped rooftop to rooftop, following Robin's motorcycle to the edge of the city, then watching until she was just a blur on the horizon.


End file.
